elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kvenel the Tongue
Kvenel the Tongue is an undead Nord noble, who resides in the dungeon Volunruud. Kvenel is the objective of a quest called Silenced Tongues, which can be started by reading a set of notes on the ground upon entering the Dungeon. Kvenel is guarded by a Draugr Scourge (Mage) who hits reasonably hard with Frost spells, and also summons an exceptionally powerful Frost Atronach. Kvenel himself dual-wields the Sword Eduj and the Axe Okin. Another note, if you try and kite Kvenel yourself, he has a tendency to teleport / randomly show up in the corridor you came out of. (He does not Teleport, but runs towards a crashed bridge and drops down in the corridor to attack the Dragonborn.) Methods This is so cool that even god will love it Method 2: The Kite Begin this method by first entering Kvenel's chamber and dispatching of the Draugr along the way. Upon entering the throne room you should see Kvenel, sitting on his throne (see picture above) and a little to his left (your right) is the Draugr Scourge. Do not approach. Begin by drawing locating the passage behind you, it will be necessary. Before entering the Throne chamber you should have noticed a fireplace along the passageway, with a burnt corpse, immediately before the entrance to the Inner Chamber. First, shoot an arrow (Dwarven, Supple Ancient Nord or better is preferable) at Kvenel, a head-shot is preferable due to the critical hit (2x damage) obtained. Make sure that you are sneaking for the 2x damage multiplier (3x if you have Deadly Aim (Sneak tree, Level 30). Now they will become suspicious, and approach, flee down the passageway, back to where the burnt corpse is. Now turn right, and observe the small indent in the wall. Hide in here, and wait for your aggro to fade. Now slowly maneuver back down the passageway, when you have entered the Throne Chamber Kvenel should be back on his throne, though with less health. Repeat the method until Kvenel is dead, then engage the Draugr Scourge. NOTE: This method does require a bow; though is by far the more effective method. This is so cool that even god will love it Method 4: Magic Begin this method by first entering Kvenel's chamber and dispatching of the Draugr along the way. Upon entering the throne room you should see Kvenel, sitting on his throne (see picture above) and a little to his left (your right) is the Draugr Scourge. If you have the Impact perk, you can just dual cast some destruction spells (Fireball works pretty well) at him. Watch out not to hit the draugr scourge, as hitting him will wake him up. It is easy to take of Kvenel using this technique, as the staggering effect prevents him from advancing towards you or attacking you. Combined with the High Elf 's Highborn power, it is possible to completely prevent him from attacking you, as your magicka regenerates fast enough to keep him from moving at all. You can then repeat the technique to dispatch the Draugr. Fireballs will let you hit the Frost Atronach and Draugr at once, doubling your efficiency and reducing your damage input. NOTE: This technique can be used for some lower level mages, as it lets you kill both Kvenel and the Draugr without taking any damages. All you need is the impact perk, and enough magicka to sustain the rain of spells you are going to cast on his head. Be warned not to hit the draugr before killing Kvenel, as he will animate and you will get overwhelmed by these two (or three with the atronach) powerful enemies. Method 5: Battle Cry Repeat the starting process listed above to get to Kvenel and his Draugr Scourge. When there, enter and let both enemies rise. Then immediately use battle cry to make Kvenel flee. He will flee for 30 seconds. In these 30 seconds, you (and your follower--recommended) can take out the Draugr and possible Frost Atronach. At this point, flee to the door you came in. Now, either go through it or stay. Wait 24 hours. Enter again, Draugr is still dead. Now, use battle cry again and just kill the non-voilent cowering Kvenel. Afterwards, dispose of the archer-like Draugr (plain) that is up the stairs. Method 6: Werewolf Barrage If you joined the Companions and have Lycanthropy, you can combine your werewolf skills with Method 2. Follow the steps in Method 2 to kill the Draugr Scourge, NOT Kvenel. Sneak and use enchanted bows and high damage arrows (glass arrows or stronger recommended) to eliminate the Draugr Scourge with ease. With only Kvenel left, transform into Werewolf form and start off with a power attack with both claws to knock down Kvenel. When knocked down, alternate swinging left and right claws to cause damage without using stamina. When Kvenel gets back up, knock him back down again with another dual claw power attack. Rinse and repeat until Kvenel is no more. Method 7: Red Eagle's Bane Note: This method can only be executed after the completion of the quest The Legend of Red Eagle, thereby acquring the sword Red Eagle's Bane. The process is simple; stroll into the room normally (Kvenel and the Draugr should start attacking you). Use Red Eagle's Bane to attack them; both should flee for 30 seconds. Take your pick on which to engage first. Remember that they will run away from you, so you should use something to stun them momentarily (Unrelenting Force works fine) for you to pour damage into them. Done correctly, you should have killed either the Kvenel or the Draugr Scourge; after that, you can use Red Eagle's Bane to strike at whoever is left, making them flee again (repeat what you did to kill whoever you chose to kill first). Be aware that the critical part is the first, where both Kvenel and the Draugr Scourge are attacking you, so you'll want to slice quickly at them with Red Eagle's Bane, without retreating, to ensure your survival. Loot Kvenel drops several nice pieces of loot, including Gold, Nord arrows, as well as his two weapons, the sword Eduj (Frost enchantment) and his Axe Okin (Frost enchantment) both of these weapons are extremely good and have been enchanted with a Grand Soul Gem, making them both powerful and durable. Category:Undead Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Named creatures